freshmancompositionfandomcom-20200214-history
Writing Center
The Writing Center By: Austin Petrik The Writing Center is a unique institution established at the University of Georgia to help undergraduate and graduate students. This being said, the Writing Center often gets overlooked by students at the University of Georgia. While some dismiss the idea of utilizing the Writing Center, others take advantage of a less known establishment throughout the university. The Writing Center is critical in development of the skills needed to succeed in English courses at UGA. Students from all writing backgrounds are welcome to attend free sessions whenever one's schedule allows. Freshman students may feel like they are too far into the writing process to attend a free workshop but it is never too late to stop by. “Students can bring in their work at any point in the writing process (from brainstorming stages to the complete draft) and meet with an experienced consultant to discuss their work” (UGA Writing Center). The Writing Center has locations all over campus to accommodate the needs of the students and their hectic schedules. Numerous locations also provide easy access for one to take part in drop-in hours. The staff encourages visiting during these drop in hours in order to do well on papers in various english classes throughout one's collegiate life. Among other things, a visit to the writing center may just be to discuss a citation. “Any question is welcome as long as it does not turn into a proofreading session” (UGA Writing Center). The Writing Center is widely available to all students who attend the University of Georgia. Location The Writing Center at UGA offers unbeatable flexibility for students with regards to location. Currently, three different buildings house the Writing Center during the day and the three different locations span across campus to ensure maximum availability. On North Campus, the Writing Center resides in Park Hall, the main building for English classes at UGA. In the middle of campus, the Writing Center can be found in the Miller Learning Center . The MLC, or sometimes referred to as the SLC, remains a very popular attraction for students looking to get studying and other work done between classes and late into night. The MLC, located adjacent to the football stadium, has close proximity to many of the freshman housing institutions on campus. The third and final location is in the Science Library on South Campus. The Science Library connects to the Boyd Graduate Studies building and resides just a brief walk away from Myers resident hall and a student favorite, Snelling Dining Commons . To provide all these prime locations, a generous and outstanding staff is necessary. Availability There are two different ways to spend time at the Writing Center. The first way is during drop in hours. “Drop in hours are available at Park Hall and the Science Library whenever a consultant is available and there is a set time for drop in hours at the MLC” (UGA Writing Center). Consultants are typically available for drop in hours during the afternoon and students are free to come by at any time. Students may quickly ask questions and receive the necessary help they need on a paper during drop in hours. These drop in hours can be resourceful if in a time crunch and need a quick solution to a problem experienced during the writing process. The second way to visit the Writing Center can be accomplished by making an appointment with one of the staff members. Setting up an appointment may work best for students suffering from significant problems and need guidance in organizing their paper. Setting up an appointment is effortlessly achieved by visiting the writing center website for the University of Georgia. http://writingcenter.english.uga.edu/ A short and painless registration form is all that is required to ensure a spot with a consultant from the Writing Center staff. Staff The friendly staff of the Writing Center strive to provide the most help they can. The mission statement of the Writing Center states, “We understand that writing is critical to excellence both in the classroom and in the professional future of each student we encounter, regardless of academic interests” (UGA Writing Center). Upon the first visit to the Writing Center, students cannot help but feel a sense of warmth and welcoming. The staff consists of numerous consultants to ensure there is a wide range of help on any given occasion. The staff works hard to organize and run the three different locations in order to cater to students needs. They also provide top tier service both day and night, for both drop in hours and scheduled appointments. When faced with a problem, the staff will do all that it can to help solve the dilemma and give you the right guidance. Student Feedback Based on student interviews, the Writing Center is relatively unknown to freshman around campus. Some students say they did not know an establishment like the Writing Center even existed. One UGA freshman student says, “I didn't know anything like the Writing Center was even established” (LaPointe). They also added, “I wish I had been informed earlier”(LaPointe). A majority of students interviewed are missing out on great opportunities to help achieve success like the Writing Center. “I have never been to the Writing Center, but I do know that they have free printing for work that is due in English classes” (Wernowsky). (Students should note that this is not actually the case, although ENGL 1101 and ENGL 1102 students may print their FYC-related work in a computer lab in Park Hall.) A sophomore student said, “ I wish I had known about the Writing Center while I was taking freshman composition classes like English 1101 and English 1102 last year, it Writing Center would have helped tremendously with all of the papers” (Mertz). She continued to say, “If I could tell freshman one thing it would be to make use of the Writing Center” (Mertz). Other students seem to know more about the benefits of the Writing Center. Freshman student Nathan Detore said, “I have not attended a session at the Writing Center but I know a couple of friends who have been and it has payed great dividends for them” (Detore). Students may choose to visit if they would like. Choosing to attend can only benefit them in the long run. "Facebook UGA Writing Center." UGA Writing Center Facebook. Web. 27 Oct. 2011. . "UGA Writing Center." UGA Writing Center. Web. 28 Oct. 2011. . "MLC Writing Center." UGA Zell B. Miller Learning Center. Web. 25 Oct. 2011. . Detore, Nathan. Personal Interview. 1 Nov. 2011 LaPointe, Jake. Personal Interview. 1 Nov. 2011 Mertz, Jane Marie. Personal Interview. 29 Oct. 2011 Wernowsky, Kole. Personal Interview. 28 Oct. 2011 Category:Academic Resources